Everybody's Top 10 Way's To Get Their Dream Date
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Hi Everyone! This story tells how the Grojband characters would describe their way to get their dream date. *COMPLETED*
1. Episode 1: Corey

**Hey guys wassup! This is just a humor story about everyone's top 10 ways to get their dream date. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC AMBER **

**P.S. AMBER IS BASED ON BUT MY REAL NAME AIN'T AMBER**

* * *

Chapter 1: Corey's Top Ten Ways To Get His Dream Date

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone wassup I am Amber Mandy Parker and I am here with the leader of his band Corey Riffin!" Amber said bringing out Corey.

"Hi Amber thanks for having me here." Corey smiled waving to the camera.

"So Corey or can I call you Core?" asked Amber.

"Yh you can call me Core."

"Thanks 'Core'" Amber winked.

"Ok anyways. Corey what is your top 10 ways to get your dream date?" Amber asked the blue haired teenager.

"Ok so my top 10 ways to get my dream date is:" Corey paused as he started thinking about his dream date.

**Number 1:** Play noodgies with her.

**Number 2:** If she flirts with you you flirt back.

**Number 3:** If she's vegan or vegetation don't eat cheese near her.

**Number 4: **If shes cold give her a massive bear hug.

**Number 5: **If shes in a bad mood make her happy.

**Number 6:** Say to her that shes cute or beautiful.

**Number 7:** Play a song for her.

**Number 8:** Touch her shoulder, hand or face if she wants you too.

** Number 9:** Make her feel welcome.

**Number 10:** Give her a good night kiss on the forehead.

"So was that ok?" Corey asked.

"Yh but seriously but for number 3 why did you say about cheese?" Amber said.

"What?" Corey shrugged his shoulders.

"Since when does cheese have to do anything with getting your dream date?" Amber confusingly asked.

"Because my dream date doesn't like cheese." Corey smiled as Amber rolled her eyes.

"So Corey who is your dream date?" Amber questioned him.

"My dream date is" Corey got interrupted by some music.

"Oh sorry Corey that's all the time we have left today, and please tell us who you want me to ask about their Top 10 Ways To Get Their Dream Date. The names will be on this screen above my head." Amber said as a black screen appeared saying people's names.

**Laney**

**Kin**

**Kon**

**Trina**

**Mina**

**Nick**

**Carrie**

**Larry**

**Kim **

**Konnie**

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Amber said pulling down the garage door.

"Hey you stole my line!" Corey angrily shouted behind the garage door.

"You snooze, You lose, so hah!" Amber laughed deviously as Corey glared at her.

"First you interrupted me and now your stealing my line!" Corey screamed making Amber laugh even more.

"And cut!" Amber shouted at he camera man who turned off the camera.

* * *

**Wassup! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this Valentine story and I will be writing this story til the end of February or the beginning of March. I will try my best to upload a chapter tomorrow and Monday. Please tell Amber who you want her to interview next. Also don't forget to vote on my poll. Bye!**


	2. Episode 2: Laney

**Chapter 2: Laney's Top Ten Ways To Get Her Dream Date**

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outisde the camera.

"Hey everyone it's me again and we are back with another episode of TTWTGYDD!" Amber said. "Wow so many letter's!" Amber laughed.

"So how is everyone, I'm good just a bit hyper and all." Amber said talking about herself.

"Um Amber this show is only 10 minutes and you have 9 minutes until this episode ends." The camera man said in the background.

"Oh sorry Kyle,after yesterday's episode I had to lock Corey in the closet after stealing his line, and things with me and him wasn't good." The brunet chuckled to herself.

Meanwhile in the closet, Corey is banging on the door. "Amber, if you don't let me out of this closet your dead!"

Amber then chuckled, "Hehehe, anyways I had read your reviews and we had brought out everybody's favourite bassist and she is mine as well it's Laney Penn!" Laney came out with her hair long with a bow, a green dress and red high heels.

"Hey Laney." Amber waved at her.

"Hi Amber, hey everyone." Laney said waving to the camera.

"So Laney, I saw you on Grojband and I can see you have a crush on Corey." Amber pointed out making a little bit of pink appear on Laney's cheeks.

"Um how do you know?" Laney worriedly said.

"Well everyone knows well except Corey." Amber gossiped making Laney blush darker than her hair.

Amber put her hand on Laney's shoulder, "Hey it's ok if you have a crush on him just tell him how you feel, and to be honest it's kind of obvious he likes you back."

"He likes me back?" Laney blushed more.

"Well I might say so, but I'm not sure." Amber said.

"Amber this show ends in 6 minutes and it takes 5 minutes to ask her about her top 10 ways to get her dream date." Kyle said behind the camera.

"I know Kyle, anyways before we get down to business. Laney, one of the reviewers said is Larry your dream date?" Amber asked her as Laney gaged.

"Eww no! He's my frenemie!" Laney said almost about to vomit.

"Ok Laney now tell us about the top 10 ways you would get your dream date?"

"Ok my Top 10 Ways To Get My Dream Date Is:

**Number 1:** Must have passion for music

**Number 2:** Flirt with him

**Number 3:** Follow his crazy plans

**Number 4:** Enjoy his hobbies

**Number 5:** Make him jealous

**Number 6:** Turn into a girly girl and act all lovey instead of being tough and tomboyish

**Number 7:** Don't blush!

**Number 8:** Write love letters

**Number 9:** Plan the perfect date

**Number 10:** Pretend I'm cold, so he can cuddle me.

"Wow Laney who knew you had a girly side, so that explains the hair, dress and shoes?" Amber questioned her as she nodded.

"Yep! So Corey can notice me for once!" Laney said.

"And that's the time we have left people!" Amber said looking at her watch. "So thankyou for watching this episode and tell us who you want me to interview next. Here is the list of people you want me to interview:"

**Kin**

**Kon**

**Trina**

**Mina**

**Nick**

**Carrie**

**Larry**

**Kim**

**Konnie**

"Also before we end this episode please tell me if you want me to get Corey out of the closet for the next episode!" Amber deviously smiled thinking about leaving Corey in the closet for a long time.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Laney and Amber said at the same time closing the garage door.

"And cut!" Shouted Kyle behind the garage door switching off his camera.

* * *

**Next chapter coming tomorrow if you tell Amber who you want her to interview! Bye!**


	3. Episode 3: Larry

**Chapter 3: Larry's Top Ten Ways To Get Her Dream Date**

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outside the camera.

"Yo everyone! I'm back with episode 3 and guess what?" Amber was almost about to burst into excitement.

"You put a blue hair streak in your hair?" Kyle said noticing the blue streak in Amber's brown hair.

"Yep, but today's my birthday!" Amber started dancing on stage until Kyle stopped the music.

"Um Ambs I know your birthday is today but this show is only ten minutes." Kyle reassured her.

"Not today Kyle. Today this is a 20 minute episode!" The audience cheered. "Today we have a red head who is about 4 ft and is always called a girl lets bring out Larry!" Larry came out nervously.

"Hey Larry." Amber greeted the red head.

"Hi Amber happy birthday." Larry greeted her.

"Thanks Larry, I'm glad to be interviewing you today because I had rather Trina or you to choose so I chose you." She smiled.

"Ok, so lets just begin asking you about your top ten ways to get your dream date." She rolled her eyes.

"Larry name your top ten ways to get your dream date?" She said.

**Number 1:** Take her out

**Number 2:** Ask her about her dream crush

**Number 3: **Be confident

**Number 4:** Be yourself

**Number 5: **Treat her with respect

**Number 6: **Be honest

**Number 7: **Protect her if shes getting bullied

**Number 8: **Ask her what she likes

**Number 9:** Be a man!

**Number 10: **Spend time with her

"Wow Larry that was good. No offence but half of these things you mention is not really you." Amber said as he nodded. "So Larry, since it's my birthday we are going to play a special game called Truth or Dare!" Larry gulped.

"So Larry, truth or dare." She said looking into his dark green eyes. "Truth!" He answered quickly.

"Do you have a crush on Carrie?" He blushed dark red like his hair.

"Ummm no." His stuttered blushing darkly.

"Don't lie to me Larry or I'll tell Corey you kissed Laney." She blackmailed him.

"Fine the truth is I like Carrie, no wait I love her!" He standed up on the couch putting his arms up.

"Um Larry you do realise what you said about Carrie is filmed." Amber said as Larry sat down on the couch turning red feeling the hotness on his cheeks.

"Cr******" He cursed.

"Umm Larry the word you just said is not allowed on here." Larry kept turning red which made his entire body red.

"Right after that awkward moment how about me and Larry put Laney into the closet with Corey. I also hid a secret camera where Corey couldn't see it." She said crossing her arms smiling.

"Umm Amber where is Laney anyways."

"Why so you can tell her how much you looooove her." She mocked him laughing.

"Gross Amber I like Carrie not Laney." He did a fake vomit sound.

"Laney should be backstage." She said as her and Larry left with Kyle following them with his camera. When Amber, Larry and Kyle arrived backstage where Laney was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Laney, do you know the closet door is locked and Corey is stuck, and it seems to me that hes stuck." Amber faked cry as Laney's eyes started to open. Laney opened the door which was not stuck as Amber did a nervous laugh.

"Now Larry!" Amber shouted as Larry pushing Laney in the closet landing on Corey's lap.

"Larry!" Laney shouted in anger.

"Amber!" Corey shouted banging the door. Amber and Larry was laughing in bits.

"Ok now thats what I call drama." She said laughing even more after her sentence.

"Ok I have to admit that was pretty funny. You could off seen Corey and Laney's face." Larry fell on the floor laughing.

"So Kyle did you get the footage?" asked Amber.

"Yep!" He smiled deviously.

"Great! Hey since we have the footage of what Corey and Laney's doing let's have some cake." Larry and Amber left to get some cake.

Two minutes later they came back with cake and started watching the footage of Corey and Laney in the closet.

"Uggg Larry is an idiot!" Laney angrily said.

"I know so is Amber!" Corey said kicking the door.

Larry and Amber looked at each other and kept on laughing watching the big screen of Corey and Laney.

"So what are we going to do while were in here." Laney asked scratching the carpet.

"Maybe we can play Truth or Dare." asked Corey.

"Or how about seven minutes in heaven." Larry said to Amber while the both of them snickered.

"Shhhh lets keep watching it." Amber said as everyone kept watching Corey and Laney in the closet.

"You go first Core." Laney said.

"Ok truth." He answered.

"Hmmmm who do you like?" She gave him an evil smile.

"Someone with red hair, eyes like emeralds, a bit short and wears dark clothes." Corey described his crush.

"Hes talking about you." Amber whispered into Larry's ear while choking on the cake.

"I'm not gay!" He said blushing darkly.

"Intresting now tell me who is this girl." Laney asked the blue head.

"It's you." He said poking her nose with his finger.

"My favourite bit." Amber said.

"Really?" She asked while feeling the hotness on her cheeks.

"Yh your cute, funny and more that I can't explain." Corey said as Laney put her lips on his lips.

"Awe!" Amber and the audience awed.

"Yuck!" Larry said being grossed out by Corey and Laney kissing.

"Maybe we should let them out." The brunet went to the closet spotting Corey and Laney kissing.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

"Sorry to intruppt your 'make out session' but use two can get out of the closet now." Amber said while Corey and Laney ignored Amber.

"Oh Amber hid the camera in the closet." Larry said.

"So? We should thank her for getting us together." Corey smiled wrapping his arm around Laney's shoulders.

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yh." Laney said smiling.

"Do you use guys want to come to my party?" Amber asked the couple.

"Ok." They said at the same time.

"Don't forget to vote who you want me to interview next about their top ten ways to get their dream date."

**Kin**

**Kon**

**Trina**

**Mina**

**Nick**

**Carrie**

**Kim **

**Konnie**

"Corey would you like to do the honours?" Amber asked the blue head.

"Really thanks Amber, well thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey said pulling down the garage door.

"And cut!" Kyle said.

* * *

**Tell me who you want Amber to interview next.**


	4. Episode 4: Nick

**Chapter 4: Nick's Top Ten Ways To Get Her Dream Date**

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outside the camera.

"Wassup Grojfans! As you see in the last episode it was my birthday and we got Corey and Laney to be a couple which they are now."

"Now this was a tough choice to choose which one we had to choose rather it was Carrie The Drama Queenor Hunky Nick Mallory?" She said describing the two characters on the show.

"So let's bring out every girl's favourite hunk Nick Mallory." Amber introduced Nick Mallory as all of the girl's was fan screaming over him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NICK MALLORY I LOVE YOU!" A girl with purple hair said getting on stage hugging Nick Mallory tightly as one of the guards grabbed her.

"Well that was surprisingly wired." Amber said as Nick looked worried. "Anyways, welcome to the show Nick."

"Nick Mallory says thanks Amber." He said in third person.

"Before we start this show, Nick why do you talk in third person?" Asked Amber.

"Nick just don't know it's just how Nick Mallory is." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Ok, so Nick tell us your top ten ways to get your dream date?"

"Wait sorry to keep interrupting you but are you gay for some reason?" Amber said.

"Why do you think Nick Mallory gay?" The dirty blonde said.

"Because you get freaked out when girl's come after you." Amber answered.

"Just because Nick Mallory gets freaked out by girl's chasing him everywhere doesn't mean that Nick's gay." Nick refereed to Amber.

"Oh so does that mean your bi sexual?" Amber asked Nick who looked freaked out.

"Ok Amber we have 6 minutes til the show ends, so enough asking about Nick's life." Kyle said in the background.

"Ok ok jeez Kyle since when did you get so moody?" Amber said in her grumpy tone.

"CAN YOU JUST GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY!" Kyle angrily shout.

"Fine Mr Moody Pants! Anyways Nick what is your top ten ways to get your dream date?" asked the host.

"Hmmmm Nick Mallory's Top Ten Ways well:"

**Number 1:** Flirt with the girl

**Number 2:** Let her stroke your hair

**Number 3:** Say flirty things to her

**Number 4:** Act cool

**Number 5:** Just be the real you you are

**Number 6:** Ask her on a date

**Number 7:** Give her a present

**Number 8:** Be kind

**Number 9:** Pay for her when were having dinner

**Number 10: **Look after her if shes getting abused

"Awesome Nick! Thanks for joining us on this show!" Said the enthusiastic brunet.

"No Nick Mallory would like to thank you." He said smiling.

"Can I ask him about his." She said until Kyle interrupted her.

"NO! Just read the names of the people you haven't interviewed yet!" Kyle shouted.

"Okay wow! Here are the people that I haven't interviewed yet that you want me to interview:

**Kin**

**Kon**

**Trina**

**Mina**

**Carrie**

**Kim**

**Konnie**

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Amber said closing the garage door.

"And cut!" Kyle shouted behind the garage door.


	5. Episode 5: Carrie

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outside the camera.

"Tonight's guest is Carrie Beff, and I'm Kyle with your favourite host Amber!" Kyle said as Amber waved at the audience.

"Thanks Kyle! And I would like to thank Carrie or coming on this show today." Amber said as the audience cheered for Carrie.

"Thanks for having me Ambs. I want to show off my awesomeness to my audience!"

"Ummm this isn't really about you." Kyle said as Amber was about to finish her sentence.

"Its about-" The brunnet tried speaking until Carrie interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, is this show called Ask Kyle and Amber! I thought we was here for me!" Carrie selfishly said.

"No, but we should do a show called Ask Kyle and Amber!" Amber said cheering.

"Ummm Amber let's concentrate getting this episode done and completing this show, and plus I don't think the producers won't let us." Kyle said as Amber made a frown.

"Yh your right. Anyways, Carrie what is your top ten ways to get your dream date?" Amber said looking at the blue haired girl.

"Well here is my list:"

**Number 1: Get attention**

**Number 2: Noodgies!**

**Number 3: Give him a bear hug!**

**Number 4: Play with hair**

**Number 5: Jealously!**

**Number 6: Show off**

**Number 7: Act cute**

**Number 8: Sing a song, so he'll know you'll sing like an angel.**

**Number 9: Love animals**

**Number 10: Be flirty**

"Wow Carrie amazing! I need to ask you something before you leave."

"Cool a question for me!" She smiled.

"Can I ask why you hate my sister Amanda so much?" She said talking about the blonde princess.

"Well because she is like a demon in the inside of a dark soul." She said while Amber was laughing.

"I know right! Were conjoined twins, well I'm the good twin while shes the evil." She laughed into bits along with Carrie.

"Wait so why is your hair's brown while hers is blonde?" Carrie questioned.

"I died it so people won't notice that I'm her sister." She said laughing.

"Will that's it for now and here is list of people you want me to interview next:"

**Kin**

**Kon**

**Trina**

**Mina**

**Kim**

**Konnie**

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Carrie and Amber said closing the garage door.

"And cut!" shouted Kyle behind the garage door.


	6. Episode 6: Mina

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outside the camera.

"Wassup yo! Amber's in the house!" Amber said waving at the audience.

"Why are you talking like that and wearing those clothes?" asked Kyle.

"Because I don't play by your rules yo!" Amber said who was wearing a gold skull necklace, black leather clothes and black combat boots.

"Okay, we really need to get you of chocolate." Kyle said.

"Whatever!" She shouted.

"Can you just introduce the guest already!" Kyle shouted behind the camera.

"Okay let's welcome Mina!" Amber introduced Mina who walked out smiling.

"Hey girl!" Amber said excitedly.

"Hey Amber." Mina said smiling.

"See this is my home girl who is amazing to stand up to Trina!" She said wrapping an arm around Mina's shoulder. Mina looked slightly freaked out from this.

"Um thanks Amber." She said nervously.

"No problem girl! Anyways let's do the top ten ways that Larry's gay!" Amber said incorrectly.

"Hey!" Larry shouted.

"Hahahah joking dude! Anyways, Mina, what is your top ten ways to get your dream?" Amber asked.

"Well here is my list:"

**Number 1: Be kind**

**Number 2: Stand up for yourself**

**Number 3: Act tough**

**Number 4: Show you have an attitude**

**Number 5: Always forgive your crush when ever he makes mistakes**

**Number 6: Give him your attention**

**Number 7: Stroke his hair**

**Number 8: Act scared when there's bugs**

**Number 9: Don't worry about beauty personality matters**

**Number 10: Be yourself it's always the best way to get someone you admire**

"See I love this girl! Not in a wired way though!" Amber said.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"Anyways, here is a list of people you want me to interview next:"

**Kin**

**Kon**

**Trina**

**Kim**

**Konnie**

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Amber said closing the garage door.

"And cut!" shouted Kyle behind the garage door.


	7. Episode 7: Kin and Kon

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outside the camera.

"Hey everyone!" Amber greeted.

"Hi Amber!" said the audience.

"Tonight, we have everbody's favourite scientist and drummer and twins, it's Kin and Kon!" Amber said introducing Kin and Kon.

"Hi Amber!" The said in unison.

"Hello Kin and Kon!" She smiled at the two black haired twins. "Okay I am your biggest fan! I have so many questions!"

"Yh me too!" Kyle said behind the camera.

"Wow we have more fans than Corney!" Kin said.

"Wait a minute, who's Corney?" Amber asked Kin.

"It's Corey and Laney's name mashed together!" Kon said.

"OMG you ship Corney too?!" She said about to fan-girl scream.

"Oh no not the fan-girl scream!" Kyle said being annoyed as Amber screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed with passion tugging her brown hair, while Kin,Kon and Kyle was covering their ears with their hands.

"Wow she screams more louder than my burp." Kon whispers to Kyle and Kin as the nodded in agreement.

"No, she screams louder than Kate and Allie." Kin whispered to the two boys.

"No, she screams way louder than my cat giving birth." Kyle whispered to the twins.

"Okay, so Kin what is your top ten ways to get your dream date?" asked Amber.

"Wait why do I hate to go first?" asked a complaining Kin.

"Well I did it in alphabetical order, so yh." Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so my top ten ways to get my dream date is:"

**Number 1: **Make a love potion

**Number 2: **Take her places

**Number 3: **Be a gentlemen

**Number 4: **Don't be wired in front of her

**Number 5: **Be musical

**Number 6:** Be creative

**Number 7: **Have some humour inside

**Number 8: **Don't get nervous or weak infront of her

**Number 9: **Show her your interested

**Number 10: **Offer her to take her home

"Kon?" asked Amber.

"What?" Kon asked who looked confused.

"Your top ten ways to get your dream date?" asked Amber.

"Ummm I dunno!" He cried out.

"At least say what you would do to achieve your dream date?" The host said.

"Ok I would:"

**Number 1: **Listen to her

**Number 2: **Protect her

**Number 3: **Flirt with her

**Number 4: **Give her presents

**Number 5: **Be polite

**Number 6: **Carry her stuff when it's heavy

**Number 7: **Take slefies!

**Number 8: **Watch movies with her

**Number 9: **Have a picnic with her

**Number 10:** Take her out for dinner

"Right that's it for now! But we have 3 more people to interview:"

**Trina**

**Kim/****Konnie (Together)**

"Kin, Kon, who was you talking about of your dream date?" asked Kyle.

Kin and Kon looked each other blushing thinking about their crushes. "Ummm we have 20 seconds till the show ends." said Kin looking at his watch.

"Well thanks for-" Amber said as Kin pushed her.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Kin said waving at the camera closing the garage door. "And Kin gets it again!

"And cut!" Kyle shouted behind the camera.


	8. Episode 8: Kim and Konnie

"Live from the garage it's The Top Ten Ways To Get Your Dream Date Show! And here is your host Amber Parker!" A guy narrated outside the camera.

"Hey, where's Amber." Kyle asked as the silent went down sounding like crickets.

"Are there crickets in here?" said one of the audience.

"Guess I have to take over the show for today since she's on vacation." Kyle said looking at the camera nervously as Amber pushed Kyle out of the way.

"Thanks for the take over Kyle, but I'm aways the host of the show because I'm the host the with most." Amber chuckled while Kyle looked confused.

"Did you get that line from Total Drama?" asked Kyle.

"Of course not! I made it up my self." She said lying.

"Amber?!" Kyle growled.

"Okay, Okay." She started and sighed. "I did, and that's not important. Today we have two guests from the Newman's. It's-"

"Kim and Konnie!" Kyle interrupted Amber as she glared at him. Kim and Konnie came out watching Amber and Kyle glare at each other.

"Guys," The twins said unison.

"Oh sorry guys, take a seat on this comfy couch." The girls sat on the couch along with Amber.

"Hey guys, wassup!" Amber happily said.

"Oh nothing really except I'm making a new time machine." Kim said.

"Konnie?"

"Well I'm going against Kon of an eating contest." said Konnie

"Sounds cool, so what is your top ten ways to get your dream date?" She said. "Will start with Kim."

"My Top Ten Ways To Get My Dream Date Is:"

**Number 1: Make a love potion**

**Number 2: Take her places**

**Number 3: Be a lady **

**Number 4: Don't be wired in front of him**

**Number 5: Be musical**

**Number 6: Be creative**

**Number 7: Be fun**

**Number 8: Don't get nervous or weak in front of him because of his cuteness**

**Number 9: Show him your interested in his experiments**

**Number 10: Offer to help him**

"I think we know who you like." Amber smirked.

"Yeah, she likes K-" Kim covered Konnie's mouth.

"Okay not too much information." She said blushing darkly.

"So, Konnie how about your Top Ten Ways?" Amber said

"Nope." She said.

"Okay. So, I guess that's all for today and sorry for the long wait since I was on vacation. Bye!" She waved to the camera.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I was too busy trying to get my story completed. I will try to upload another episode rather today or tomorrow! :D Bye!**


End file.
